Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show
Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (truncated to Honey, I Shrunk the Kids in the show's title sequence) is an American syndicated science fiction sitcom based on the 1989 film of he same name. It expands upon the film's concept of a shrinking experiment gone wrong to include a myriad of others gone awry. It debuted in first-run syndication on September 1, 1997 and ran for three consecutive seasons, concluding with the 66th episode on May 20, 2000. Peter Scolari took over the role as Wayne Szalinski, the wacky inventor in the original film, played by Rick Moranis. Each episode incorporates new technologies and digital effects to feature the family in various new adventures. The series was filmed in Calgary, Alberta, Canada, with its main studios located in Currie Barracks, a decommissioned Canadian Forces dormitory. Characters The Szalinski family are the only returning characters from the films. Wayne (Peter Scolari), the show's protagonist, is the husband of Diane (Barbara Alyn Woods) and the father of Amy and Nick. The well-meaning Wayne constructs a variety of inventions, including the Shrink-Ray, Neuron Nudger. and Brainiactivator among others, that often create predictaments for his family. His wife, Diane (Barbara Alyn Woods), is a lawyer. She supports him and is very loving, but gets fed up with his antics. They have a dog, Quark, who is played by Matese in the first season, but by Rusty in seasons two and three. Amy Szalinski (Hillary Tuck) is the oldest child. She displays the normal teenage angst, but loves her family no matter what. Her younger brother, Nick (Thomas Dekker), is very much like Wayne and also enjoys inventing things, however, unlike his father, he believes and has an extensive knowledge of the supernatural. He and Amy bicker like most siblings, but generally get along fairly well and will go out of their way for each other when one is in trouble. The series picks up with the Szalinskis relocating to Matheson, Colorado. Next door to them are the McKennas. Jake (George Buza) is chief of the police force. He is usually caught up with the Szalinskis' mishaps. His son, Joel, is one of Nick's friends. His oldest son, Jack, is one of Amy's latest boyfriends. History Ed Ferrara and Kevin Murphy wrote the series only a few months after the last film, Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, which was released direct-to-video. It was cancelled in 2000, due to Disney's unwritten policy of not producing shows with more than 65 episodes, even though it had one more episode. It takes place between Honey, I Shrunk the Kids and Honey, I Blew Up the Kid since the youngest child, Adam, is not born yet. The film franchise's star Rick Moranis is mentioned briefly in one episode where Amy tells Wayne that he resembles him. However, he has no clue who Moranis is. Cast Main cast Recurring cast Episodes Season 1: 1997–1998 Season 2: 1998-1999 Season 3: 1999-2000 Awards and Nominations Daytime Emmy Awards *1999 – Outstanding Sound Editing – Christopher Harvengt, Kim Naves, James A. Williams, Jason W. Jennings, and Tiffany S. Griffith (Nominated) *2000 – Outstanding Sound Mixing – Bill Thiederman, Dean Okrand, Mike Brooks, and Clancy Livingston (Tied with Bill Nye the Science Guy and Bear in the Big Blue House) (won) *2001 – Outstanding Sound Mixing – Clancy Livingston, Dean Okrand, Bill Thiederman, and Mike Brooks (won) Syndication Reruns of the series aired on Disney Channel from 2001 to 2004, and aired on The Hub (now Discovery Family) from its launch on October 10, 2010 until 2013. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0125622/ Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.tv.com/show/1237/summary.html Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show] at TV.com Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Television series by Disney Category:TV series based on films Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Category:1990s television series Category:Live-Action television series